MI PADRE DICE
by Zafy
Summary: Otro relato más para el DRACOTHON h t t p : / / c o m m u n i t y . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / d r a c o t h o n / Scorpius no hace más que repetirle a Harry todo lo que Draco piensa de él, ¿podrá Harry resistirlo?


Otra historia más para el Dracothon... h t t p : / / c o m m u n i t y . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / d r a c o t h o n /

* * *

"**MI PADRE DICE…"**

—Mi padre dice que la única razón por la que enseña en Hogwarts es porque prefiere hacerse el héroe sufrido —dijo el niño con voz tan parecida a la que había tenido su padre cuando tenía su edad.

Harry se masajeó la frente, cerrando los ojos un instante.

—Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin —dijo con voz monótona, antes de girarse al resto de la clase —. Y ahora todos ustedes, si no quieren perder puntos también, comiencen a practicar los movimientos para el protego.

El resto de la clase casi dio un bote e inmediatamente se pusieron a practicar, Albus, para más inri, mejor amigo de Scorpius, le dio una sonrisa de disculpa y se giró para continuar con las prácticas.

Harry negó con la cabeza, nunca se le había ocurrido que al aceptar el puesto de profesor de Artes oscuras, cuando cumplió treinta años, tras divorciarse de Ginny y descubrir que su vida no era cómo quería que fuera, tendría que enseñarle al hijo de Malfoy: Scorpius, menos que Albus se haría amigo de él, y tampoco que Scorpius tendría la lengua más afilada que su padre. Dio una mirada más al rubio y a su hijo y caminó hasta el otro lado del salón, mejor era mantenerse lejos de ellos por el resto de la clase.

* * *

—Mi padre dice que siempre se saltaba las reglas y que como todo el mundo lo adoraba, nunca fue castigado por ello, que era el favorito del director y de la mayoría de los profesores, así que considero injusto que me quiera castigar cuando, en su tiempo —dijo con cierto desprecio —, a usted se le perdonaban faltas mucho más graves.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, Albus, que como siempre permanecía junto a su amigo, se sonrojó un poco.

—Aún así ambos se quedarán después de clase a limpiar por el estropicio que han creado.

—Pero, papá…

—¡Profesor Potter! —corrigió Harry rápidamente —, y tienen cinco puntos menos, cada uno.

Scorpius resopló y Albus bajó la mirada, mientras Harry se alejaba hasta el otro lado del aula, buscando evitarlos una vez más.

Sólo llevaban un mes de clases y ya ambos se habían hecho grandes amigos, compartían habitación y al parecer la manía por meterse en problemas.

* * *

—Mi padre dice que su heroísmo está sobrevaluado, que no es más que una serie de eventos en los que tuvo demasiada suerte —dijo Scorpius, con la respingada nariz elevada y la sonrisa sardónica que distinguía a los Malfoy.

—Y pese a eso sigo siendo su profesor y ambos —enfatizó apuntando a Albus con rabia —tienen diez puntos menos, además que presentar un pergamino, de treinta centímetros de largo por lo menos, donde expliquen por qué es correcto y apropiado llegar a tiempo a sus clases.

Scorpius no contestó, mantuvo su mirada retadora, mientras Albus negaba con la cabeza.

Harry, como hacía ya cada clase, se apartó de ellos, pensando cada vez más seriamente en alejar a su hijo del chico Malfoy, claramente no era una buena influencia, pues aunque Albus era un niño inquieto, nunca le había dado tantos problemas como ahora.

* * *

—Mi padre dice que su imagen de justiciero está basada en un complejo por hacerse el héroe todo el tiempo —dijo el niño, señalándolo con un dedo y arqueando una ceja.

Harry sintió claramente como la vena que últimamente se le estaba marcando más en la frente, estaba a punto de estallar, ni siquiera miró a su hijo esta vez, mientras estrechaba los ojos y se inclinaba un poco para quedar cara a cara con el mocoso.

—Pues dile a tu padre, si es que tanto tiene que estar diciendo de mí, que sea hombrecito y venga a decírmelo en la cara.

Y dicho eso, sin esperar a que la clase terminara siquiera, se dio la vuelta y se encerró en su despacho, harto de escuchar los insultos del mocoso Malfoy.

* * *

…_y además ha dicho que tu desempeño como estudiante era tan pobre que no le sorprende que yo tenga problemas para aprobar la materia. Que está en los Malfoy ser quejicas y malos perdedores. _

Draco arrugó con rabia la carta que Scorpius le había enviado esa mañana, su hijo llevaba poco más de un mes en la escuela y aunque se había sorprendido de enterarse que Potter se había refugiado allí como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, había esperado que eso no trajera problemas a su hijo, pero al parecer estaba equivocado.

—Ya verá ese Potter si se atreve a decirme todo eso a la cara —dijo con furia, mientras se ponía en pie y tomaba la capa de viaje.

* * *

Harry estaba sentado tras su escritorio, se había servido una copa de Whisky y le dio un sorbo, antes de fijarse en la gran cantidad de tareas que aún tenía por revisar, esa era la parte más aburrida de su trabajo, pero aún así le gustaba más que andar intentando atrapar magos criminales como Auror.

Tomó el primer pergamino, el de Scorpius Malfoy, inmediatamente el rostro engreído del niño llegó a su mente, con todos sus reclamos y protestas, negó con la cabeza y lo dejó a un lado, pensando en revisarlo luego, iba a tomar el siguiente pergamino cuando el sonido de alguien golpeando su puerta con demasiada rabia lo hizo sobresaltar.

Frunciendo el ceño se puso en pie, alisó un poco su túnica de profesor y caminó hasta la puerta.

—¿Qué maneras son esas de tocar? —preguntó enfadado, mientras abría la puerta de un tirón. Se quedó completamente congelado al observar a la persona que tenía delante, con el cabello rubio y suelto, con una capa de viaje azul que hacía que su piel pálida y sus ojos grises resaltaran aún más, y con esa mirada… esa mirada tan furiosa que en su juventud había logrado exacerbarlo tanto…

—Potter —siseó Draco, mirando al hombre, ahora que eran mayores se notaba que la edad había hecho mucho por él, lucía mucho más fuerte y decidido que en la escuela, incluso su cabello alborotado, que antes había parecido un desastre lucía ahora como un look muy casual.

—Malfoy —respondió Harry, francamente sorprendido de tenerlo en frente.

—Así que piensas que soy sólo un quejicas incapaz de ponerte en tu sitio —dijo entonces Draco, dándole un empujón en el pecho.

El golpe lo tomó por sorpresa y lo hizo retroceder algunos pasos, lo que le dio oportunidad a Draco de entrar a la oficina también y cerrar la puerta con un hechizo.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? —pudo increpar al fin Harry, recobrando la postura y arqueando un poco las cejas —, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer que andar repitiéndole a tu hijo todos los insultos que me dabas cuando éramos niños?

—Yo no me gasto ni medio segundo pensando en ti ni en tus tonterías de niño —respondió Draco, levantando un poco más la varita. Harry inmediatamente levantó su varita también, presto a responder cualquier ataque.

—Sí, se nota que no lo has hecho, tener a tu hijo en clases es casi como tenerte a ti, con tus tontos comentarios y tu forma tan despectiva de hablar.

—¿Acaso deseoso por verme en clases? —le preguntó Draco, sin bajar la varita —, seguramente me extrañas, alguien que te ponga en tu sitio de vez en cuando, algo completamente diferente a lo que estás acostumbrado, con todo el club de fans lamiéndote el culo las veinticuatro horas al día —continuó Draco, avanzando hacia él, Harry, aún asombrado por los reclamos de Draco, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, hasta que chocó con su escritorio.

—No seas tan pagado de ti mismo, Malfoy, tú nunca lograste ganarme una.

—Porque siempre hacías trampas —respondió rápidamente Draco.

—Claro, claro, allí está, ¿lo ves? Eres un quejicas —dijo entonces Harry, apuntándolo con la varita.

Ambos se miraron con furia y casi a la vez lanzaron el primer hechizo, un expelliarmus que los envío a lados opuestos de la habitación, Draco chocando contra la puerta de madera y Harry contra una de las paredes de piedra.

Se miraron, agitados y con rabia, levantándose lentamente y calculando su siguiente movimiento: Harry lanzó otro expelliarmus, mientras Draco un protego. Caminaron alrededor de la habitación, midiéndose mutuamente, siguió un hechizo crece orejas de burro que no le dio a Harry por apenas centímetros, y Draco logró refugiarse tras el escritorio en el momento en que un "vomita babosas" le agitaba el cabello. Media hora después ambos dejaron las varitas de lado, tan cabreados como estaban, y continuaron con las manos, dándose de golpes y empujones, rodando por el suelo de piedra y jadeando.

—Nunca me ganarás así —dijo Harry, tratando de patear a Malfoy y quitárselo de encima.

—Sigues siendo tan bocazas como siempre —replicó Draco, evitando un puñete en la mandíbula pero perdiendo estabilidad.

Harry aprovechó eso para empujarlo e invertir las posiciones.

—Y tú un mal perdedor que no sabe retirarse a tiempo.

—Eso no tiene sentido —reprochó Draco, empujándolo con ambas manos por el pecho, mientras trataba de doblar las rodillas lo suficiente para hacerlo caer.

—Podrás seguir hablando y… —Harry logró apresar las muñecas de Draco y las levantó, poniéndolas sobre su cabeza y presionándolas contra el duro suelo —pero aún así no me ganarás, no lo hiciste en la escuela, y ahora, veinte años después…

—Imbécil.

—Estúpido —replicó Harry, empujando más las muñecas de Malfoy y cayendo un poco más sobre él.

—San Potter.

—Hurón —Harry jadeó un poco cuando Malfoy dobló sus rodillas para tratar de hacer palanca, consiguiendo que sus pelvis se frotaran.

—Allí lo tienes —resopló Draco, tratando de elevar más las caderas para hacerlo perder el equilibrio —, un mortífago me convierte en animal y no le dicen nada, si eso te hubiera pasado a ti…

—Llorón —dijo, a pesar de todo Harry, empezando a sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse, pero no queriendo darle la ventaja para soltarse.

—Idiota —resopló Draco, elevando más las caderas aún, y entonces lo sintió: el jadeó de Harry, y claramente algo presionando contra él, y no se trataba de la varita de Harry en sus pantalones, no señor.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurró entonces Harry, a pesar suyo, empujándose contra él, deseoso de sentir nuevamente esa pequeña excitación que estaba creciendo en su interior por los movimientos obscenos del rubio.

—Oh… —Draco abrió los ojos como plato y luego le dio una mirada más a Harry —, ¿mucho tiempo de abstinencia tras el divorcio?

—Tú también estás divorciado —respondió rápidamente Harry, dejándose caer un poco más, sentía las caderas de Draco elevándose nuevamente, sólo que esta vez la cadencia no era propia de alguien que trataba de escapar.

—Pero eso no significa que me vaya a esconder y… —Draco se mordió el labio un momento, perdiéndose en la sensación de placer que las caderas de Harry, frotándose contra las suyas, le estaban dando —y… que no…

Harry lo miró fijamente, su rostro se estaba sonrojando más y el cabello rubio y largo estaba desordenado sobre su frente, un irresistible deseo de acercarse más a sus labios, a la piel de su cuello y morderla, de hacer que lo que sea que estuviera pasando allí no se detuviera, se apoderó de él.

—¿Y quién dice que yo he estado en abstinencia? —preguntó al fin, con voz ronca y empujándose, ya sin tanto reparo contra él.

—Claro… —Draco resopló, su cuerpo había decidido continuar con la actividad, ajeno a lo que su mente le ordenaba —, si es que se nota que…

—Estás… —Harry no lo resistió más e inclinó el rostro más, hasta casi rozar sus labios —, estás igual que yo… —presionó sus caderas un poco más, sus erecciones, porque ahora sí eran erecciones completas, se frotaron una vez más —; igual que yo —repitió poniendo más énfasis en el movimiento de sus caderas.

—No es cierto —negó, a pesar de todo Draco, mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de las manos de Harry para poder tomarlo de las caderas y presionarlo más fuerte contra él.

—Sí, sí lo es —rebatió Harry, presionándose nuevamente contra él. Esta vez ambos dejaron escapar un ronco gemido.

—¡Merlín! —gimió Draco, elevando el rostro para alcanzar los labios de Harry.

Y Harry no se resistió, el choque de sus bocas fue torpe en un inicio, pero luego de unos segundos lograron acoplarse, mientras soltaba las muñecas de Draco y anclaba las manos en sus hombros para mantenerlo firmemente contra el piso y sentía las manos de Draco sobre sus caderas, jalándolo con más fuerza.

Se apartaron del beso luego de un largo momento, mientras sus cuerpos seguían frotándose el uno contra el otro.

—No te detengas —pidió Draco con voz ronca, elevando sus caderas nuevamente.

Harry cerró los ojos un instante y negó con la cabeza, antes de inclinarse a besarlo nuevamente. No tenía planeado detenerse.

* * *

—Te dije que era mala idea —susurró Albus, pegando la oreja a la puerta y escuchando los insultos que los dos adultos, dentro de la oficina, se daban.

—No, no lo es, simplemente necesitan afinar ciertas cosas —rebatió Scorpius, con esa forma tan convincente que tenía, aún a sus escasos once años, de hablar.

—¿Qué pasa si es que se terminan haciendo daño? —preguntó Albus, claramente preocupado.

—Eso no pasará, ya antes se han peleado, me lo contó mi madre antes de venir a la escuela, vivían peleando todo el tiempo, se buscaban mutuamente para ello… —Scorpius se detuvo cuando el sonido de objetos estrellándose les llegó desde la oficina.

—¡Se van a terminar matando!

—Nah… —dijo Scorpius, agitando una mano para quitarle importancia al asunto —, como te decía, obviamente todo eso no es más que un deseo reprimido y ahora que tu padre anda solo y el mío también y que ambos parecen languidecer en esa soledad…

—Scorpius —se quejó Albus, no le gustaba cuando su amigo se ponía a hablar como un experto psicomago.

—Ya… simplemente ahora que ambos están solos creo que pueden dejar de reprimir esos deseos…

El sonido de los golpes cesó y Albus pegó su oreja más a la puerta, pero no escuchó nada.

—Ya no se escucha nada —informó, aunque inútilmente, pues Scorpius también tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta.

—Ya está, ¿ves? Te dije que no se matarían.

—¡Pero si no se escucha nada! —repitió Albus, claramente asustado.

—Déjalos, cuando papá salía con ese otro tipo —Scorpius arrugó la nariz un poco, recordando lo desagradable que era el ex novio de su padre —, y se metían a su habitación tampoco se escuchaba nada, pero a la mañana siguiente ambos despertaban de muy buen humor.

Albus arrugó un poco la frente y luego suspiró, mirando a su amigo con ilusión.

—Sería fantástico si funcionara, podríamos pasar los veranos juntos.

—¡Y por supuesto que funcionará! —exclamó Scorpius, apartando a su amigo de la puerta y pasando un brazo sobre su hombro —, es más, ya está funcionando, debemos irnos a la Sala Común, antes que nos pesquen fuera de la cama.

Albus miró hacia la puerta cerrada y luego hacia su amigo.

—Espero que de verdad mañana ambos despierten de buen humor —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y, junto a Scorpius, comenzando a alejarse por el pasillo.

FIN

* * *

¿Les gustó?

Besos,

Zafy


End file.
